Forum:Clarification on Oars Jr.'s relation to Oars
Umm, just a little clarification of what is being said about Oars Jr. in relation to Oars. Can an exact translation to the Japanese word being used be given?Mugiwara Franky 09:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) He is mentioned only as "descendant". No one said he is grandson. --Klobis 12:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep, yep. "Kishishishi!!! Ozu no shison!!?" = "Kishishishi!!! Oar's decendent!!?" --YazzyDream 12:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Consider Oars' died 500 years ago, and Giants live for 300, it is quite possible Oars Jr. is his grandson specifically. Note; the sails on Oars Jr. say "Oars III", he is the 3rd person in his family that means to bare the name "Oars". If Oars' jr.'s father was Oars II, then that would work out. One-Winged Hawk 13:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree, that's the same conclusion I drew when I looked back at the sail after his first appearance thanks to a t/n note. I think he's the grandson.DancePowderer 16:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) It really seems he is Oars' grandson and Little isn't an epiphet. Still, how do you name someone with the same name as its grandparent? I'm still learning english, so I have no idea about that :/ GMTails 04:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) It's actually a fairly common practice in the United States and Europe. When a baby is named after the parent, their name would have jr. at the end. For instance, a man named Sam Smith has a son whom he decides to name after himself. That child's full name would be Sam Smith Jr. And, if Sam Smith Jr. had a son and named him after himself, his son would be Sam Smith III. In Oars' case, both his father and grandfather were named Oars, so he would be the third generation of that family to bear the same name as his father and grandfather, so his full name would be Oars III. It's similar to the full names of European royalty. The French kings would be the best example. There was Louis XIV(14th, and before him Louis I-XIII, 1-13), next in the bloodline was Louis XV(15th), and finally Louis XVI(16th). So, because he was named after the patriarch and was the third one in the family line to bear the name, he would be called Oars III. The dispute is that since he was called Oars jr., he is Oars' son and not grandson. But the sail of his ship says Oars III, leading people to believe he is Oars' grandson. Am I making sense? Tell me if I'm helping you understand or if I'm just confusing you even more.DancePowderer 05:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, now I understand. I wanted to know if there are any special names to the third generation, as Junior is for the second generation. GMTails 01:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree that he is the grandson, however if Oda does his research than he might name Oars Jr descendant as how Napoleon III got his name. Napoleon III was a relative of the famous Napoleon Bonapart however not his son or Grandson further more Oars could be a title and not a name as was the case in Rome with Julias Caesar and his adopted son Augustus Caesar. Mugywara D September 14, 2010 (6.38 GMT) Oars isn't a title, upon introduction VA Strawberry refered to him as the descendent of "Land Pulling" Oars. So it is definitely the real name. Little and junior are probably being used ironically here since little and in some cases Jr can be used to denote someone small, which the Oars family is anything but.DancePowderer 05:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I know he can't be Oars' son, that much I know because fo the fact even in giants years the age of 300 limit wouldn't work out. 06:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC)